A laser marking machine refers to a machine which is used to stamp a permanent mark on a surface of various material by laser beam. As shown in FIG. 1, a laser marking machine 10 in the prior art includes a marking board 101, a laser device 102 and a galvanometer 103.
The marking board 101 communicates with a computer 11 through a USB interface, and the marking board 101 communicates with the laser device 102 through 25-pin TTL level. The operating principle of the laser marking machine is as follows: the computer 11 transfers marking instructions to the marking board 101 through the USB interface; the marking instructions are buffered by the marking board 101; the marking process starts after the buffering; the marking board 101 reads the buffered marking instructions one by one, so as to control the switch of the laser device and the movement of the galvanometer to perform the marking process. The laser marking machine in the prior art has following disadvantages. Firstly. since the marking board 101 communicates with the laser device 102 through 25-pin TTL level, the marking board is required to use db25 interface level fluctuation to control the laser device, and marking information needs to be converted to a db25 high-low level signal; the laser device detects the db25 high-low level signal and then the high-low level signal is parsed to the marking information, so as to control the switch, power and frequency of the laser; and this may induce some calculation errors and cause unstable transmission due to interference. Secondly, the marking board and laser device are independent of each other, and controlling is performed only by the db25 high-low level signal, so that the controlling of the marking board 101 to the laser device 102 is relatively rough. Thirdly, this structure may result in a relative large volume of the laser marking machine, which may directly cause a waste of resource and an increased consumption.